Morning
by spockandawe
Summary: After an exhausting day, Bolin and Korra fall asleep in the same bed.


The five of us had tumbled into a tired heap in front of the fire when we came in from the snow. Bolin and I had been watching the children to give Pema and Tenzin some time together, but I'd underestimated how much energy they had. We'd had an hours-long snowball fight in the training yard, only coming back into the house long after the sun had set. Acolytes helped us change out of our soaked clothing and into dry robes, and then we all crowded around the large fire in the main living area. All of us dozed off in the wonderful heat, but after only a short nap the acolytes were gently waking us and carrying the children off to bed. Bolin and I were left to our own devices and stumbled out into the hallways in search of our beds.

We realized we were even more tired than we thought. We leaned on each other as we slowly navigated the halls, and I found myself falling sleeping as I walked. Bolin wasn't doing much better, but he managed to help me to my room and bed. After he settled me down on the covers, he turned back to the hallway and looked left, then right. He asked which way it was to reach his rooms, but I was just too tired to remember. The last thing I recalled was telling him not to bother and just sleep in here tonight.

I woke up slowly in the grey light of early dawn, and Bolin was there. His forehead rested against my shoulder and his arms were wrapped loosely around my chest. What puzzled me was the feeling of something hard pushing against my thigh. As realization dawned, I felt a hot blush wash over my face. On top of that, I felt his hand just barely shift against my skin and looked down and saw my robe had fallen open during the night.

I was frozen, unsure what to do, but after the initial rush of confusion and embarrassment I was starting to realize I liked the situation. I gently pressed back against him and when he sighed against my back I felt a warm rush between my legs. I definitely liked this. Trying not to wake him, I slowly pulled my robe further open. I pressed his hand to a breast and couldn't help smiling as he moved fitfully against me. I was trying to decide how to proceed when I suddenly felt him freeze and stiffen. I tilted my head to look back at him and grinned.

"Don't stop now, Bolin."

"Korra! I-, I-"

He stammered and blushed furiously, trying to apologize and explain and swear never to do it again all at once. I finally took pity on him and turned around on the sheets to face him, just happening to pull my robe further open in the process. "Don't you want this?" I asked, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. I thought he had been blushing before, but his face turned even redder and his eyes flickered from my bare chest to my face and back again.

I leaned in and kissed him. He still seemed frozen at first, but he slowly began to respond and return the kiss. I gently bit his lip and as he moaned I reached down to return his hand to my breast. He gingerly brushed a thumb over my nipple and I gasped at the sensation. It felt so much sharper than it did when I touched myself. Encouraged, he raised his other hand as well, his caresses becoming rougher and rougher as our kisses became more heated.

For a while I contently myself with burying my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer, but I eventually began to look for other things to do. That intriguing hardness continued to press against me, so I ran a hand down his chest and slipped it through the parting in his robe. Bolin gasped as my fingers slid down his cock and over his balls, exploring the new territory. His nerveless hands dropped from my chest and I wriggled down the bed, parting the fabric of his clothing for better access.

I wrapped both hands around him, looking back up at his face to see his reaction. He rolled onto his back as I touched him and I shifted to rest between his legs. His eyes were locked on my hands and I heard his breath catch as I moved a finger to brush across the tip of his cock. A single drop of white beaded up beneath my finger and I had to smile at the way his body responded to me. I dropped my head so my mouth hovered right next to his cock, never taking my eyes from his face. He blushed again and I could hear his breath coming faster. I held him with my hands, letting my breath wash across him without ever closing the distance.

"Please," he managed to whisper. I slowly parted my lips and moved to take him in. It felt like he hardened even more against me and I heard him groan. His hands slipped into my hair and he pressed me down further. I braced a hand against his leg as I reached the limit of what I could comfortably hold in my mouth, then backed slowly off him. It didn't take me too long to find a rhythm, bracing myself against Bolin's thighs for control. His breath grew more and more ragged as I grew more confident and the small noises he began to make were unbelievably erotic. The feeling of need between my legs was growing unbearable, so I shifted to move one hand down to touch myself.

I had almost no warning when he came. Suddenly his hands were pressing me down as he bucked up and I felt a rush of warm salty liquid in my mouth. I pulled back and sat up, swallowing before I properly realized what had happened. Bolin looked completely undone, with one arm thrown across his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. I was a bit lost. I hadn't really thought about what to do, so I reached out a hand to brush his cock. He cried out and grabbed my wrist, but when he moved his arm his face was flushed and his eyes were warm.

He sat up as well, pulling me to him and tenderly kissing me once before getting off the bed. For a moment I thought he was leaving and felt a rush of frustration, but he pulled me to the side of the bed and knelt between my legs. He gave me a single intense look before he turned his eyes to my core. He slid his fingers along my entrance and I blushed as I realized just how wet I was. He slid one, two fingers inside and the sudden sensation of being filled was incredible. He curved those fingers and I whimpered.

He gently slid his fingers in and out as he dropped kisses along my inner thighs. I groped for the back of his head and pulled him in closer. As good as this felt I still wanted something more. The sudden touch of his tongue against my clit was more than I could handle. I gasped for air as he licked me and his breath ghosted over my skin. I couldn't help crying out and my fingers clenched in his hair. My legs locked behind his back, pulling him in even further. As my orgasm swept over me, I curved forward around him, pressing him to me as hard as I could.

I collapsed back on the bed and Bolin slid up to lie beside me. I turned to look at him and we both paused, then laughed together with sheer happiness. I rearranged the parts of his robe I'd pulled apart, and he adjusted mine to cover me. Still smiling, we wrapped our arms around each other and I nestled my head against his chest. With the birds beginning to wake up and sing outside, I drifted to sleep in the quiet warmth of his embrace.


End file.
